SPICE!
by Mai Darling Dearheart
Summary: When Rin invites over Kaito, a boy she met, to her house, her promiscuous twin brother falls instantly in love. Rin, however, saw the boy first and has claims on him! In a battle for dominance and love, let the most feminine win! Len x Kaito, Rin x Kaito
1. Chapter One: Guest?

_A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of this little story here. This note is just to tell everyone that I do not own the characters in this story. I'm not even really sure if I completely own the plot idea. Anyway, have fun reading, and don't forget to review. I like receiving criticism—it helps me as a writer. Nice comments are good too, though!_

_Again, I own nothing! C:_

**SPICE!**

**Chapter One: Guest?**

Ever received a call in the middle of the night? Usually, it means one of two things: a wrong number or somebody's dead.

"Where were you tonight? You said you'd call me!"

Kagamine Len wished it was one of those two things.

"Uhm… places…" he looked over to the nightstand on his opposite side. Of course, his late-night lover had taken her leave. His eyes wandered to a picture of his sister sitting complacently on said nightstand, "with my sister." he added, then brainstormed, "there was a family emergency. My mom had a stroke, sorry I didn't call." Thank god for having a shy conscious.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I feel like such a bitch! I'll talk to you later." The woman's voice on the phone sounded sincerely sorry, but still irate.

"Yeah, sure. Later," Len's response was less sincere and more irate. He was already pulling his phone away from his ear when he heard the woman say, "I love you!"

He hung up without even a thought of replying.

33333333333333333333

"Len! You're cleaning your own sheets today!"

Len groaned as he buried his face deeper into the pillow. Why did Meiko always have to be so loud in the morning? Shouldn't she have a hang-over or something?

"Okay," he called back half-heartedly as he heard someone shuffling to his room. He automatically pulled the blankets over his head as in trounced his sister in all her bubbly, morning-person glory.

She ripped open the blinds, "Rise and shine, sleepy-head!" her brother groaned, and she frowned, "Weeeell, if you're going to be all groggy n' grouchy in the morning, you shouldn't stay up late doing whatever with whoever." She piped, and Len threw a pillow at her.

"Ewwww!" she whined, "I don't know what STDs that has! Gross, Len!" she giggled as he threw it back.

Len sat up with a groan, "What time is it?" he murmured as he rubbed an eye free of sleep.

"Eleven-thirty!" Rin piped, grinning from ear to ear.

"In the morning?"

"Unless you go by McDonalds time, then it's afternoon."

Len immediately flopped himself back down, "I'm going back to sleep." He declared, but Rin wouldn't hear of it.

She jumped on the bed and sat on him, "Get off, fatty!" he writhed underneath her, "You're crushing my spine!"

Rin made a mock gasp, "Girl go anorexic because of boys like you. Me? FAT? You must be crazy or have a weird fetish for skeletons."

Her cell phone's hyper ring pierced the air, making Len wince. She picked up the phone, "Hey~ this is Rin." She greeted, "Oh, _hi_!" she replied excitedly, "Not much…. Oh, okay… Sure, you can come over!"

_Wonderful_, Len thought bitterly.

She snapped the pink flip-phone shut, and smiled (he could swear there was something evil about that look), "Get dressed, dearest brother of mine! We're having company!"

"Are you serious?"

"Super serious. Up, up, up!" she said as she scampered out of the room.

Len sluggishly obeyed his sister's command. He threw on his usual winter clothes consisting of a black sweater and a pair of jeans, and brushed her hair. He was in the process of tying back his hair when he wandered down the steps.

"Brush your teeth!" Rin screeched, "I don't want you stinking up the room. I don't even think God knows what you've been licking!"

"I don't think he wants to know." Len quipped, and then continued, "I just want some orange juice first. It tastes gross after you've brushed your teeth."

He sauntered into the kitchen and poured himself a glass, making sure to take as much time as possible. He gulped it down and made his way back up the stairs.

He noticed how perfect Rin had tried to make herself. Her hair was brushed to golden perfection, the bow was tied with expertise, and her clothes were perfectly wrinkled free.

It was definitely not normal.

He made his way into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft thud, and proceeded to rid himself of the crap that made its home in his teeth. He heard the door open and excited chatter, so he assumed whoever was expected to arrive had came, and now Rin was in the process of courting the poor fellow.

Nonchalantly, he came out of the bathroom and thudded down the stairs, trying to act aloof as possible.

When he first laid eyes on him, his heart nearly skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter Two: The Challenge

_A/N: Hello again! I updated as fast as I could, but I probably won't update this quickly very often. Big, big thank yous to Misaki34 and Desiderium777 for the kind reviews~_

_I DO NOT OWN. DO NOT SUE. Plus, I have no money, and you can't get blood from a turnip. ._

**SPICE!**

**Chapter Two: The Challenge**

To be entirely more accurate, Len's heart has skipped quite a few beats. Rin's heart had as well when her brother came along, but for entirely different reasons.

She _knew_ what that dumbfounded, glassy eyed look meant, and she was _not_ pleased.

Not in the least.

Still, she smiled her best angel's smile at her date and looked to her brother, "There you are!" she beamed falsely, scooting closer to him on the couch they were sharing, "Kaito, this is my _darling_ younger brother, Len."

Len snapped out of his mesmerized state to counter with a sharp, "We're actually twins. She was born five minutes earlier."

Kaito smiled, "I can tell, you two look so much alike!"

They frowned.

Kaito blanched, and then began to stutter nervously, "W-well, not to say you're manly, or you're feminine… you just… uhh… have similar facial features."

"I knew what you meant." Len replied, and took a seat on the other side of Kaito. Kaito smiled at him, and Rin frowned.

"So, Len!" Rin chirped, though it was frighteningly false, "How's your girlfriend?" she asked.

Kaito had a strange look in his eye, and Rin didn't know whether to be angry or pleased.

"We broke up forever ago." Len replied, his eyebrow raised, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes." She hissed, "Of course."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kaito apologized, "I'm sure you'll find someone else soon!" his smile was so innocently sincere, even Rin almost found it hard to get made over the provocative (at least to her one-track mind) statement.

_Almost_ being the key word.

"Len… can I talk to you alone for a second. In the kitchen." _With sharp objects at my disposal._

Before Len could protest, Rin stood and grabbed his upper arm. She dragged him mercilessly (he was pretty sure the Indian burn was intentional) into the kitchen, closing the door almost too quietly.

And then there was silence.

Painful, terrifying silence.

Rin took a deep breath, and the beast was unleashed, "What the _hell_ are you trying to pull here?" she hissed, her words soaked with arsenic.

"I'm not doing anything." He replied, unable to hide the satisfaction in his voice, "I'm just trying to have a nice conversation with your friend."

Rin only seemed to get more insulted, "I know what your doing! You like him too, don't you?"

"We're twins. We're bound to have some similar tastes."

"I thought you were straight!"

"I never said I was, though! You're always calling me a shouta, anyway." He reasoned.

'Well, you are!" Rin accused then huffed, "Oh, well! I'm sure Kaito's into girls, anyway."

"Mmhmm."

"Don't give me that tone!" Rin nearly shrieked.

"I'm just saying. The look he gave me-" Len's eyes and voice reflected the haughtiness he was feeling.

"You're gross! He was just being polite." Rin confident air returned, "I bet even if you were coming on to him, he would pick this beautiful creature instead." She gestured to herself.

"Is that a challenge?" Len asked, smirking.

"I guess it is. Let the most talented, most beautiful, and most feminine win!" she giggled.

"I think I've already won, then." Len replied.


	3. Chapter Three: The Art of Romance

_A/N: Wow~ I've had a lot of story alerts! Thank you all so much! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, as well. You all make my day! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner—work and parties and whatnot. Please enjoy the next chapter!_

_Dearheart Demonic DOES NOT OWN. WISHES SHE DID, BUT DOES NOT._

**SPICE!**

**Chapter Three: The Art of Romance**

He wasn't nearly as dumb and clueless as everyone though. Sure, Kaito was prone to a few (a lot) of "blond moments", but that didn't mean he was mentally lacking!

Well, maybe it did.

However, Kaito was very skilled at one thing. Well, a few things if we counted ice cream related activities, but outside that, he was very good at one thing: the art of romance.

It was pretty simple, actually. He'd broken it down to a few simple steps: Flatter, presents, seduce, profit.

Now, here was his current situation.

So, some nights ago, he happened to meet a very pretty girl in the park with lovely sunshiney hair and eyes like the sky. She was bubbly and peppy and Kaito decided "Well, she seems nice enough. I could be friends, and if she likes me, we could go out."

He decided to call her up the next morning and ask if she wanted to hang out, and she was more than happy to oblige.

Seems like a cute story so far, doesn't it? Well, here's where it gets a bit more complicated.

Down the stairs comes said pretty girl's equally pretty twin brother who also had lovely golden hair, but eyes more mysterious and dark like the ocean.

By the star-struck look in the boy's eyes, he decided that had a good chance with him, and but the dark look of anger in the girl's eyes, he came to the same conclusion.

His motive in this? To sit back and watch the twins fight it out. Either way he won, plus it was entertaining.

Of course, the twins didn't realize his involvement, and he planned to keep it that way. You know (as the internet geeks would say), "for the lols."

Currently, he was sitting at a dinner table with a plastered brunette, a little girl humming the Sailor Moon theme, and two very "discreetly" competitive twins.

"Some panko chicken, Kaito?" Rin asked, her voice sugary sweet.

Kaito could barely open his mouth before the drunken Meiko opened her own, "Nobody… nobody wants that _burned_ sheeeeeeet… gawd…" she slurred, and Len smirked.

Rin looked like she was about ready to tear Meiko's face off, of course, trying to remain pretty through the seething anger.

No one was buying it.

"Well…" Kaito began, but again was interrupted.

"Teto doesn't like this food!" The twin-drilled child said, pouting petulantly, "I'd rather have leftover McDonalds!"

Rin looked like her face was about to crack in two.

Len's face was a somewhat contorted version of his sisters.

Then it broke and he began to laugh. Pearls of laughing came one after another, and when the slightest break in the laughter occurred, one look at the expression on his sister's face would send him into yet another fit.

Finally (after a century at the table listening to Len's snickers echo through the whitewashed kitchen), the dinner from hell ended.

Rin walked up to Kaito, "I am so sorry for the way my family has acted." She glared pointedly at Meiko, who had undeniably started it all.

"Dun't…duntchee gimme that look…. I brough ya inna this world… an'… an' I cin… I cin take yer ass out…" she gurgled, about a hair's breath from passing out.

"She didn't 'bring me into this world'," Rin clarified, and Kaito just nodded.

"Its fine," he smiled, "My family is just as bad. I guess all families are a little dysfunctional."

Rin was completely unarmed by the smile, "Uh-huh," she replied stupidly, having lost several IQ points.

Len rolled his eyes at his sister's sudden stupidity, "Hey, Kaito, did you actually eat anything?"

Kaito shook his head, "I don't think so… I mean… after Meiko threw up on it… it didn't look very appetizing…"

"Why don't us two guys go out to eat? I'll pay," Len offered.

Kaito thought for a moment, then nodded, "Sure, sounds great!"

If looks could kill, everyone in the room but Rin would have been dead as doornails.

_A/N: Sorry I'm making Rin such a witch in here, but I'm making Len a total whore, so it balances out… maybe? Please review!_


	4. Chapter Four: Night Out

_A/N: Here's another chapter! I realized all the typos in the last_,_ so I'll go back and fix those… eventually. xD Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and favoriteters (spell check is going crazy right now xD)… –blows kisses- Also, I brought down the rating to T, because I'm not sure if it's going to get as intense (lemony) as I had first intended. It still may, depending on the way my imagination is going. ^^_

**SPICE!**

**Chapter Four: Night Out**

Both Len and Kaito had been eager to escape the wrath of Rin's stare, which had only grown in intensity as they inched towards the door.

Upon opening the door, the two had booked, laughing until the got to the end of the block.

"That was fun." Len commented, his hands on his knees and panting.

"Is… Rin -pantpant- always like that?" Kaito asked simultaneously with catching his breath.

"Yup." Len straightened himself, "Let's go to the other side of town?"

"What?" Kaito asked, his eyebrow raised, "You mean the 'bad' side of town. Where all the prostitutes and gangsters are?" his tone was almost incredulous.

"Sounds like fun, huh?" Len replied with a wink, "It's not so bad. We're not going to get shot or anything."

"Are you sure?" Kaito inquired, his tone childishly scared, "I mean... I heard there's like… a million fights a night."

"We'll be fine," Len assured him, "Just don't make eye contact with anyone. _Especially_ scantily-clad women. Also, they can smell fear." He joked.

Kaito gulped.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After walking for about two hours, they stepped inside a cheerfully painted place filled with soulful scents Southern American comfort foods.

An older woman walked up, her hair obviously died the brilliant shade of blond, and winked, "How many of ya han'some fellers are there?" she asked cheerfully.

"Just us two." Len answered, and the woman nodded and led them to a booth table by the window.

It had a perfect view of a street fight going on outside, and Kaito couldn't help but stare at the two people beat each other up.

"Ah…" Len said, glancing outside almost nonchalantly, "Looks like Dell's gotten himself in another fight again."

"You know that guy?" Kaito blinked.

"Mmhm," he answered boredly, "That's Honne Dell, and the girl he's fighting is Megurine Luka."

Kaito didn't even bother to hide how absolutely awkward he felt.

A swift punch was made to the face, and one went down.

"Aaaand, Dell lost. Again. For the fifth time this week."

"It's only Tuesday…" Kaito offered quietly.

"Yup."

A very uneasy looking waitress came up, her silvery hair tied back in a low pony tail, her eyes unable to make eye contact, "Uhmm… m-may I t-take your o-order?" she stuttered.

"Not going to say hi to me, Haku-Chan?" Len winked at her flirtatiously, and the girl jumped, her face flushing several shades of red.

"U-uhm… I-I-I-I'm sorry, Len-Kun… I just thought… y-y-you d-d-didn't like me c-c-cause you never called m-m-me back… b-but its okay… I-I wouldn't call m-me back either…" she fidgeted, switching her weight from one leg to the other and scratching at her neck, "Wh-what would you like t-t-t-to drink?"

"Just water for me, and what would you like Kaito?"

"Root beer float," he chirped, so happy to see an ice cream related drink on the menu.

Haku shakily wrote the orders on her pad, "I'll b-be right back w-with those…" she muttered, and stole one last look at Len before she scampered off, tripping and falling on her face. She got back off and ran away with a whimper.

"Oops… if I'd known she worked here, I wouldn't have come." Len sighed.

"Is she an ex-girlfriend?" Kaito asked.

"Something like that," Len said wistlessly, then changed his demeanor, "So!" he began, "Tell me something about you so we can start a conversation." He placed his elbow on the table and leaned against the back of his hand

_God, he's pretty!_ Kaito mentally exclaimed.

"Well, uhmm…" Kaito thought for a moment, "I like icecream and pop music?" it was more of question than a statement, testing to see if that was an appropriate answer.

It must not have been, because Len laughed, "You're weird, but I like you." He stated, and although Len was the one with a crush, Kaito found himself blushing.

This guy must have definitely been a witch.

_A/N: Such a quick update! I'll do the rest of the restaurant scene in the next chapter. Please review and I may update again today after work! ;D_


	5. Chapter Five: Nowhere in Particular

_A/N: Yay, another update! I've been getting more hours at work, so I don't know how frequent my future chapters are going to be… but hopefully they won't be too far in between!_

**SPICE!**

**Chapter Five: Nowhere in Particular**

"So, you like my sister?" Len asked suddenly, peering up from his water to gaze at Kaito with deep, blue, mysterious, enchanting…

He cut his roaming mind short.

"She's nice." Kaito smiled, feigning innocence, "She seems like a fun person to be friends with."

Len smirked, "Oh," he replied, hiding most of the shock in his voice, "That'll change." He added.

Kaito sipped his root beer float passively as a new waitress came up. She was a busty girl with long pink hair and intense green eyes.

"Hey, Luka," Len greeted, "Saw you beat up Dell again."

She flipped her hair, "He never learns," she snickered, "What will you be getting tonight?" she asked.

"I'd love some of you!" a man with purple hair shouted from another booth, gesturing wildly to the pink haired beauty.

Luka looked at Kaito, "Sir, may I borrow your menu for a moment?" she asked, her voice sugary sweet.

Kaito nodded, "uhm, sure…" he handed her the menu, and she bowed slightly.

She then turned and chucked the menu at full force in the direction of the offending man.

She didn't miss.

"Owww," he complained, rubbing the red spot right smack in the middle of his forehead, "Why do you treat me so, my love?"

"Shut up Gakupo before I come over there and _make_ you." She hissed, her voice deadly.

There was an awkward silence.

A _long_ awkward silence.

"So, back to the topic at hand. What are you ordering?" she asked, her voice sweet again.

"A fried chicken basket to share." Len said, not waiting Kaito's approval. He looked at Kaito and winked.

"All right, I'll be back shortly with your order." She took up the remaining menu, and when she walked past Gakupo, she hit him on the back of the head with it and gathered up the thrown menu.

"The fried chicken basket is really big, so I think it'll feed both of us and leave for us to get dessert." Len explained.

Kaito intrest was piqued and grinned at the mention of dessert, "Sounds good. Thank you!" he smiled.

Len was now under a spell. He nodded, "Mmhm… sure…" he replied slowly.

There was a small silence between the two, "I wonder what happened to the silver-haired girl."

"Haku?" Len inquired, "She's probably embarrassed to see me here. She doesn't deal well with stress."

"I could tell…" Kaito frowned, and another silenced passed between the two.

"Are you like girls or guys?" Len asked suddenly.

Kaito was taken aback, "W-what?"

"Do you like girls or guys?" Len repeated.

"Like… as friends?"

"Romantically."

Kaito just _knew_ this had to be some kind of trap.

"Uhm… I dunno…"

Len grinned, "You know… I can help you make up your mind. Real easy." He whispered seductively across the table when Luka arrived, talking excitedly and drowning out Len's statement with her chatter.

"All right boys! Here you go: one fried chicken basket. Enjoy you two!" she piped and left as quickly as she came.

"What were you saying?" Kaito asked, "I couldn't hear you."

Len sighed almost dejectedly, "I'll tell you later." He waved a hand dismissively.

The two ate the chicken basket and had idle conversation in between bites. It wasn't anything too dramatic, mainly about the weather or family or pets and such. Finally, the food had been demolished and all that was left was a basket of chicken bones.

"Are you still hungry for desert?" Len questioned.

Kaito laughed, "I've _always_ got room for ice cream."

Len nodded, "We can go somewhere else for ice cream."

When they walked out, the moon was bright in the sky and there was another fight out on the street between two women in crop tops and miniskirts. Several men were cheering for one or the other on the sidelines with lude cries such as, "Take off your shirt!"

The continued along in the dark under the flickering lamplights, "You're so comfortable here." Kaito pointed out, and Len looked confused.

"It's really not so bad. It's actually kind of nice here. You know, despite the random gunfire."

Kaito paled. There were _gunfights_ in this area? "H-how often does that happen?"

"Hmm… three times a night. No one gets hurt usually."

"_Usually_?" Kaito nearly shouted.

Len laughed, "Calm down. No one's going to shoot you. You have to actually do something that anger-worthy."

Kaito continued to be nervous, his arms wrapped securely around his torso as they walked. Finally, Len rolled his eyes, stepped in front of Kaito, and pulled both his arms down to stay at his side, "Relax," Len said firmly, "if you keep acting so scared, someone's going to think your hiding something and someone _is_ going to shoot you."

"B-but, I'm not hiding anything!" he whimpered.

Len sighed and grabbed Kaito's hand. He looked him straight in the eyes, "No one is going to shoot you. As long as you're with me, you're safe."

Kaito was under his spelled again, and all the terror in his mind washed away as he stared into his mysterious blue eyes.

_Wiiiiitch, _Kaito's mind repeated.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Len had led him back to the less sketchy side of town where they both lived at took him to a small ice cream parlor called "The Frozen Moo". It was cute little shop, the walls decorated with a sunny pastoral scene with cows dotted here and there, grazing on the green, acrylic grass.

The shop sported ninety-three different varieties of ice cream, which nearly made Kaito squeal. They offered types such as Cotton Candy Bubble Gum to Smurf. Kaito chose the Smurf, which consisted of some sort of blue ice cream (he couldn't quite decipher the flavor) with tiny marshmallows. Len ordered nothing, saying he had to watch his weight.

"Hey, Len?" Kaito asked between a lick of his frozen treat.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a job?" he asked innocently.

"No, I'm too young to get a job. I won't turn sixteen for another four months." Len answered, slightly confused.

"Where do you get all this money from, then?"

Len's lip curled in a small smirk, "Oh, nowhere in particular."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was about eleven when the two decided to call it a night. Kaito's house was the closest to the restaurant, so they decided to go there first.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Kaito asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

They walked on to the porch, and had another moment of awkward silence.

"Oh!" Kaito piped up, "What was it that you said in the restaurant earlier?"

"Oh, yeah." Len muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly, "I said, 'Do you need help deciding?' or something like that."

"Deciding about what?"

"You gender preference."

Kaito's cheeks reddened, "O-oh… I'm-" he was abruptly cut off when Len's lips met his in a nearly crushing kiss.

Kaito was taken almost aback by it, but quickly gave in and found that he was kissing back.

It was _definitely_ not a short, chaste, cutesy kiss. There were dueling tongues and _everything_.

Len's fingers had tangled themselves into the mass of blue hair, and Kaito's arms had snaked their way around Len's middle. For a while, nothing existed except the taste of each other's mouths, and Kaito found himself musing on it. Len tasted kind of like cinnamon, or something sharp and strong like that. Maybe mint or Altoids? No… definitely some kind of raw spice, not some powdered form of it.

After an eternity, Len pulled away slightly, "I'll see you later," he whispered with a smirked as he untangled his fingers from his hair. Kaito's arms became loose and Len walked away, waving once before running down the street.

Kaito's younger sister, a girl with greenish-blue hair and blue eyes opened the door. She looked questioningly at him, "Kaito-nii? Who was that boy?" she asked softly.

"No one in particular, Miku-Chan." Kaito replied, his voice airy and distant.

"Oh... okay." She answered and walked back in the house.

Kaito stood frozen where he was for about ten more minutes. He was no longer the hunter in this game, was he?

Because he really, _really_ felt like he was being hunted.

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update soon! A bunch of stuff happened, but you don't want to hear about my boring problems. xD Anyway, I feel this chapter is a bit messy, because my mind was on other things while writing it, but I made it longer (but still sorta pointless) to try and make up for it. Sorry everyone… xP_


	6. Chapter Six: What a Tangled Web We Weave

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was having major writers block! Well, anyway, on with SPICE!_

**SPICE!**

**Chapter Six: What a Tangled Web We Weave**

It had taken a week for Kaito to un-stun himself, wondering if he should call Len. He thought and thought.

And for good measure, he thought a bit more.

He decided that it would be a good idea to call and get this whole thing straightened out as possible. He picked up the receiver on his land line, and dialed the number that he had engrained in his mind.

"Hello?" a feminine voice picked up, and it was undeniably the voice of Rin.

"Oh, hey Rin. It's Kaito. I was wo-"

"Kaito! Where have you been? We haven't talked in forever! You need to come over." Oh snap, "Should I expect for dinner? We're having mac and cheese!"

"Well, I-"

"Great! See you in an hour or so!" Rin hung up the phone, leaving Kaito to wonder what in god's name just happened.

----------------

Rin knew all about Len and Kaito's little make out session. Len hadn't really said anything about, but the confident smirk on his face when he came back home did not bode well.

Needless to say, Rin was not amused.

Damn that man-whore! Now she needed to win Kaito's affections back. She had been primping and polishing in her room when the phone rang.

_Perfect!_ She thought gleefully when she saw the name on the receiver.

She wasted no time in inviting him to dinner, and of course, he accepted (I mean, who wouldn't?). She went to perfecting her hair and applying gracious amounts of cover up to hide the acne scars on the sides of her face, but made sure to put it on exactly like the Molly-Jay specialist had instructed her.

She would use her feminine wiles to win her man _back_. Because feminine wiles were something she had on Len.

Right?

--------------------

Kaito came to the house an hour later, and knocked on the door. Rin was almost too quick to answer, "Kaito!" she chirped, and embraced him tightly, "Dinner is all ready. The others are out, so it's just you and me tonight!"

Kaito smiled, but frowned on the inside. He really needed to talk to Len about the whole kissing thing.

Rin led him to the table and served him quickly. She began chatting excitedly, trying to lure Kaito out of his semi-detached state. She tried her feminine wiles, batting her mascaraed eyelashes, and even talking and seductive low tones.

He wasn't paying attention to anything she tried. He was probably thinking about Len. Her boyfriends were _always_ thinking about Len instead of her. He was just more appealing, only because he was so loose.

She stopped talking, and sighed, "Are you even listening to me?" she asked quietly, her bright blue eyes showing a bit of sadness.

Kaito snapped to attention, "O-of course I am!" he replied.

"No you're not." Kaito looked down sighed at her response.

Rin continued, "You're thinking about Len, aren't you?" she asked, playing and chipping away at a finger nail.

"I'm really sorry, Rin… I'm listening, I sw-" Rin cut Kaito off abruptly.

"I know I'm not as easy going as, or as smart as, or as sexy… as my brother…" she swallowed a little, "but… don't you think you could give me a chance?" she asked, the blue eyes beginning to brim with tears. She quickly flipped her head down to stare at her lap, the straightened golden tresses hiding her face

The two sat in silence for a moment, when Kaito heard a soft sniff.

Oh god.

Rin was crying.

_Way to be a total jerk, Kaito!_ He mentally berated himself, _You just hurt the girl you were originally planning to date because you kissed her brother. You sir, are an asshat._

"Please don't cry!" Kaito exclaimed, but Rin only snuffled a bit louder, "I'm not that big a deal to cry over!" but Rin shook her head reverently.

"I just want a guy to like me just once… I thought that maybe you would." She looked up at him with her big, baby blues, and Kaito was lost in them.

They were so much different than her brother's, whose eyes always looked so distant and sad. Hers were comforting and warm, and he found himself just as enthralled with them.

He couldn't remember exactly how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was on the couch, kissing Rin passionately. Her arms were around his neck, and his hands were on her waist. Her taste was sweet, like candy or syrup. It was by far much more appealing that the bitter taste of Len's mouth, but lacked the power or passion his did.

Then the next thing he was aware of was a door opening, "Hey, I'm…" the voice trailed off.

Oh, what a tangled web we weave.

Standing in the doorway was Len himself, eyes wide with shock. The kiss was immediately broken off. Len cast his eyes away, "I'll be in my room." He said abruptly as he walked up the stairs.

Very, very, _very_ tangled indeed.

_A/N: OHSIENOSIES. What will happen next? Let's hope my tragedy fetish doesn't get the best of me, though it's possible it will. And, hmm… I thought this story would be longer. I'll add twists to drag it out. ;D Sorry this chapter was so short! I'll try and make the next one nice and long. C:_


	7. Chapter Seven: Slamming Doors

_A/N: My Birthday/blessing party was yesterday. I got so many nice presents! Even the pastor got me something! So now have $100 spending money (Miku cosplay, here I come!) and $50 dollars at Stienmart! Also, I realize that my friends have more artistic ability than me. xDDD_

_  
_**SPICE!**

**Chapter Seven: Slamming Doors**

Len tried his best not to appear huffy. He trudged himself up the stairs, hand gripping the banner almost to the point of splintering the wood. He tried not to slam the door, although his frustration almost led him to slamming the door so hard, it would split in two and likely hit Rin in the eye.

It wasn't _quite_ that hard, but still made the two on the couch flinch.

"He's mad." Kaito pointed out dejectedly.

Rin gave him a severe look, "Really? I couldn't tell." She nearly snapped, and she saw Kaito wince a little. She sighed softly, "I'm sorry… it's just… oh! Let the jerk be mad! He'll get over it and go back to his old patterns." She hugged Kaito, "He's just upset that he lost."

Kaito frowned. It wasn't because he hadn't realized this was a game for them, but because he _hadn't_ really decided who he—Rin promptly interrupted his thoughts.

"Let's go on a date." She chirped, and stood and began walking off towards the hall mirror.

Kaito just stared at her, "I should really ta--" per the norm, he was cut off.

"Do you like this dress, or should I wear something else? My hair isn't all messed up, is it?" she frowned, fussing with her hair and outfit in front.

"You look great." He replied, albeit in a monotone voice.

Rin frown deepened, but a pink blush dusted her cheeks, "You think?" then, unable to contain it, she bust out in a grin and faced him, "Let's go then!"

"I just wanna talk to-" Kaito's arm was abruptly grabbed, but he pulled away from her, "I'm just going to talk to Len." He blurted, and Rin's look turned dejected.

"… Okay." Rin nearly whimpered, and Kaito could help but feel a little guilty.

"… I'll be down in a minute, then we can go on a date." Kaito added, and Rin's look brightened considerably.

Kaito headed up the stairs, and knocked on Len's door. There was no answer, and he knocked again.

And again.

And again.

"That's the bathroom. My room is the next one over." Kaito looked over and saw Len leaning out the door, and he flushed with embarrassment.

Len's look was nearly severe as he turned back into his room and motioning for Kaito to follow. Kaito did so sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Len voice was brusque and sharp, as was the look in his mysterious blue eyes.

"I… I wanted to ask about… th-the kiss-"

"It obviously doesn't matter anymore what it meant. Rin's probably antsy, so you can go."

Kaito stood there awkwardly, his mouth opening and closing like a suffocating fish. He didn't know how to reply, and cast his gaze downwards. He was contemplating several possible responses, when Len spoke again.

"Rin's waiting." He reiterated, "Go. She's a beast when she has to wait." It was a lame attempt at humor, his face not matching his tone and his tone not matching the words.

Kaito obeyed sadly, biting his lip as he closed the door behind him.

As he was walking down the stairs, he swore he heard a sniffle.

------------------------

Kaito tried so hard during the date not to think of Len. He really, honestly tried his hardest.

Was it his fault Rin looked like a slightly more feminine version of Len?

He tried to twist it around, and say Len was a more masculine version of Rin, but it really wasn't working. At all.

Rin had dragged him to the park, an ice cream shop, the mall, and everything she could think of to snap him out of his funk and realize his feelings for her. None of her brilliant plans were working, and it frustrated her greatly.

She finally snapped on their way back. Sleepiness and cramps with the prickly feeling of pissed-off was a lethal recipe, "What's your problem?" she growled, "I'm doing absolutely everything to please you, and none of it works!" She stomped her foot.

"Rin, I-"

"I'm sick of it! I'm going home!" Rin promptly turned on her heels and dashed off, leaving a very confused Kaito behind.

He sauntered back to his house and walked in. Miku was already fast asleep on the couch. He quiet sat in the chair near her and stared at the TV, which was quietly playing a late night game show.

--------------------------

Rin ran in the house and slammed the door loudly, "Len, you jerk!" she shouted, but received no response other than a slammed Meiko sitting on the couch.

"Shurrup you… you… you _cock_leface!" Meiko laughed loudly and obnoxiously at her own joke to make up for the fact Rin was not as amused as she was.

She let out a frustrated cry and stormed up the steps, reaching for Len's door handle and twisting it unsuccessfully, then body slamming the door in hopes it would burst open then, "Jerk, jerk, jerk! I saw him first! Why do you always take what's mine? It isn't _fair_!"

There was no response from Len room, and if there had been, it would have been drowned out with Rin's sniffles, "It's only because you're a _slut_!"

The door was thrown open by Len, "At least I'm not a priss who tries to be more than she is!" The door was slammed shut again, and Rin shouted out her reply.

"At least I _try_! I don't want to be trash like you! At this rate, no one will ever, ever, _ever_ love you, _ever_!"

"I don't care!" Len shouted back, his voice muffled by the door.

Rin huffed, "Yeah, that's obvious! I won't feel bad for you when you get AIDS and die!" she shrieked.

There was the loud thud of something having been thrown at the door, "Just because you didn't get what you wanted for once in your lifetime doesn't give you the right to be a royal bitch towards everyone else! Dad may have spoiled you, but the world certainly isn't going to!"

That struck a cord in Rin, and she began pounding on Len's door with a steady mantra of "I hate you, I hate you!"

"Feeling's mutual, now go away and menstruate somewhere else!"

Rin let out a frustrated cry and gave one last furious slam on the door, and dashed into her room, nearly throwing the door closed the speed and force of a major league baseball player.

"Ahhh… dunch-dun- dunchee jus' love brotherly, er, sister, err… homo- uhh… whaevur love?" Meiko slurred cheerfully from the couch as she proceeded to pass out, the empty bottle of beer falling with a sharp _shink _to join the seven others lying in a pile on the carpet.

_A/N: I hope the AIDS thing didn't offend anyone. D: Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll update soon! Reviews would be lovely, and thank you to all that have! –hands out cake-_


	8. Chapter Eight: A Shouta Scorned

_A/N: Being sick has it's privilages… sort of. I have stayed home from school since Wednesday, and my mom is chanting the steady mantra of, "Deny it all you want, but you have Lyme's Disease!" Ugh. At least she works and I get to be home alone. The make up work isn't as exciting though. xD_

_Enjoy!_

**SPICE!**

**Chapter Eight: A Shouta Scorned**

The next few weeks were passed in utter silence, and neither Meiko nor Teto enjoyed it. Meiko drank to keep herself occupied, and Teto threw her usual temper tantrums to elicit some kind of response from Rin. Nothing worked, and the only thing that could make her show any kind of emotion was walking by Len's room.

Len hadn't left his room in days, so they pretty much gave up on saving him. If he was still alive, that was.

One would think that the absence of Len in her daily life would make Rin happy. Oh, no. It did _not_.

She banged on his door, "Hey! You! Quit being a pouty brat and get out here and eat something." She shouted through the door.

"Not hungry." Was the sad response, which only served to make Rin even more furious.

"Neither am I, but I'm still having this crap shoved down my throat!"

"Hey! My food isn't crap!" Meiko protested from downstairs.

"I'll eat later. When you aren't around." Len responded harshly, and Rin groaned loudly, tangling her fingers in the mass of her blond hair.

She rubbed her face and something inside her snapped. She drew a deep breath before starting, "You know what? I'm sick of this! I'm so sick of your pouting and I miss being happy, so we're going to settle this stupid challenge once and for all!"

This seemed to pique Len's interest and the door opened, "Talk." Was all he said. His blond hair was disheveled and dark circles bruised his eyes, making them seem almost black.

"The dead lives!" Teto cheered, but was ignored, just as Meiko was.

"Do you think my food is crap?" Meiko asked Teto.

"We'll call Kaito, and ask him over."

"If crap is bad, yes." Teto responded knowingly, causing Meiko to pout.

"I think it tastes good!"

"And?" Len probed.

"We'll make him choose."

"I like McDonalds better."

"That's stupid, Rin."

"It'll work though."

"Do you even know what they put in that shit?"

"Nope! But whatever it is, Teto thinks it's yummy!"

"Fine, call him up, but you'll probably just scare him away. You haven't spoken in weeks."

"It doesn't matter. He'll still pick up. He never says no to me, anyway!"

"Whatever you say."

"Do you want to see who he likes more, or not?"

"It causes congestive heart failure!"

"What's that?"

"It's a way that you die!"

"I don't really care."

"Well I do!"

"Ahh! Teto hates death! It's scary!"

"Yeah, just like Ronald McDonald! So you better stop eating that crap before he comes into your room in the middle of the night and drags you to his French-fried _hell_!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Fine, just call him already!"

"Ronald McDonald is watching you, Teto! Eat your leafy greens!"

The room fell silent then, and almost everyone realized what horrible migraines they had.

------------

Miku hated seeing her brother so dismayed. It broke her heart every time she heard him sigh and almost brought her to tears. She did everything she possibly could to make him happy again, but nothing seemed to work. He was just too far gone.

I mean, who wouldn't be happy drinking homemade leek juice?

So she did the best she could and brought him another piping hot cup of the murky green (and did we mention questionable?) liquid. Kaito took the cup with a soft, "Thank you." He tried to avoid breathing in the smell of it—he didn't want to offend her by puking all over the stuff.

"Kaito-nii, what's wrong?" she asked innocently, looking up at him with her big, green eyes.

"Oh nothing you should be concerned with. You'll understand when you're older and start dating."

"Kaito-nii… I'm sixteen. I _have_ been dating."

"Oh." He often forgot how old she was, since she was just so innocently cute. It was just… almost sinful to picture her dating—strangely Lolita.

"Well, all I can tell you is that hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, so you better watch you back."

"What about shoutas?"

"What about what?"

"What about shoutas scorned?"

"Uhmmm… you know, you're right. I shouldn't worry about this." Miku then got up and left the two (Kaito decided that the leek juice was some living entity, and therefore, he should not drink it) alone in the living room.

Kaito stared at the leek juice, and it stared right back at him, "Does hell hath no fury like a shouta scorned?"

The leek juice bubbled indecisively.

_A/N: RECORD TIME. THIRTY MINUTES. Please review! It'll make me feel better! C:_


End file.
